Le prix à payer
by Kaleiya
Summary: Après de multiples efforts, le Papillon avait mis la main sur les Miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. Cependant, il ignorait que, pour faire appel à ce pouvoir absolu qu'il avait tant désiré, il aurait un bien lourd tribut à payer.
1. Le prix à payer

Titre : Le prix à payer

Fandom : Miraculous Ladybug

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Rating : T

Note : Et voici donc ma première fic sur le fandom de Miraculous Ladybug. Bonne lecture à vous et je m'excuse pour Plagg.

Résumé : Après de multiples efforts, le Papillon avait mis la main sur les Miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. Cependant, il ignorait que, pour faire appel à ce pouvoir absolu qu'il avait tant désiré, il aurait un bien lourd tribut à payer.

* * *

Les Miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat noir, détenant respectivement le pouvoir de création et celui de destruction, avaient fini par tomber entre les mains du Papillon quelques jours plus tôt. Cet exploit, il l'avait réussi en faisant de nouveau appel à Volpina, la seule parmi ses victimes qui avait encore toute sa rancœur et qui avait été réellement proche de réussir sa mission, et en agissant lui-même : la fille renarde avait réussi à leurrer Ladybug pour récupérer ses boucles d'oreilles tandis que lui avait convaincu Chat Noir de lui remettre sa bague.

C'était ainsi que Gabriel Agreste avait enfin atteint son but… et qu'il savait que, cette fois-ci, ni Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ni son fils Adrien ne pourrait lui barrer la route. A présent, il possédait le pouvoir de réaliser son désir le plus cher : retrouver son épouse disparue.

Seulement, il ignorait qu'en échange de son vœu, il devrait payer un lourd tribut.

A l'instant même où les deux adolescents étaient venus pour essayer de l'arrêter, il avait commencé à formuler son souhait. Une lumière dorée avait commencé à apparaître et il avait continué à appeler sa chère et tendre… avant d'entendre le cri de détresse de Marinette. Gabriel Agreste avait tourné la tête et constaté avec horreur que son fils unique Adrien était étendu au sol, inconscient. En voyant les étincelles dorées qui sortaient du corps de l'adolescent, il réalisa qu'il devait choisir entre son enfant et son épouse. Il lui était impossible d'avoir les deux.

Face à ce cruel dilemme, il prit la décision la plus difficile de sa vie : il annula son vœu, abandonnant tout espoir de retrouver sa femme.

Cependant, si Adrien était vivant, il ne s'était pas réveillé pour autant. Depuis ce fameux jour, il était plongé dans un profond sommeil et Gabriel, rongé par la culpabilité, passait toutes ses nuits au chevet de son fils. Il n'avait pas voulu l'envoyer à l'hôpital, sachant pertinemment que les médecins ne pourraient rien faire pour lui. L'adolescent avait été installé dans sa chambre, relié à plusieurs appareils destinés à s'assurer qu'il allait bien. La version officielle que le styliste avait faite circuler via son assistante, c'était que son fils était gravement malade et qu'il était soigné à domicile.

Cet après-midi-là, il avait tout fait pour régler les tâches les plus urgentes et laissé à Nathalie le soin de gérer le reste jusqu'au lendemain. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait déplacé à côté du lit et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage paisible d'Adrien. Son kwami, Nooroo, vint se poser à côté de l'oreiller.

—Que puis-je faire pour racheter mon erreur ? se demanda Gabriel avec désespoir. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner après tout ce que je lui ai infligé ?

—Je suis certain qu'il y parviendra maître, répondit Nooroo, son regard tourné vers les appareils qui étaient connectés à l'adolescent. Cela prendra peut-être du temps mais les choses s'arrangeront.

De coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent et le kwami se hâta de se cacher.

—Monsieur Agreste, des visiteurs pour… monsieur Adrien, annonça Nathalie derrière le panneau de bois.

—Faites-les entrer.

Seuls ceux qui y étaient autorisés pouvaient entrer dans le manoir Agreste et, excepté le personnel, la liste était très courte depuis ces derniers jours. Une seule personne avait l'autorisation de venir voir son fils car celle-ci, tout comme lui, connaissait l'exacte vérité. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui de voir apparaître Marinette Dupain-Cheng, alias Ladybug, dans la pièce. Ce qui l'intriguait cependant c'était l'homme qui l'accompagnait : visiblement d'origine chinoise, il était petit et son regard noir était empli d'une certaine sagesse.

La porte refermée, cet inconnu observa longuement Adrien en caressant son bouc.

—Bonjour monsieur Agreste, salua poliment l'adolescente avant de désigner celui qui était venu avec elle. Je vous présente maître Fu qui est celui qui garde les Miraculous.

—On m'appelle aussi le Grand Gardien, compléta le sage. Marinette m'a demandé si je pouvais arranger cela.

Pour la première fois depuis ces derniers jours, une lueur d'espoir fut visible. Pendant de longues minutes, maître Fu examina l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés tandis que Wayzz, le kwami du sage, l'imitait, posant parfois quelques questions à Nooroo.

—Pouvez-vous me remettre la bague du chat noir ? demanda le vieil homme. J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose.

Marinette fouilla rapidement dans son sac pour en sortir une boîte en bois de forme hexagonale qu'elle remit à maître Fu. Il l'ouvrit, dévoilant le bijou en argent qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, puis en prit le contenu entre ses doigts, l'examinant sous tous les angles. Les sourcils froncés, il alla se placer près du jeune homme endormi.

—Lorsque le pouvoir absolu détenu par les Miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat noir est utilisé, leurs kwamis utilisent une énergie considérable, expliqua le sage en passant la bague à l'annulaire droit d'Adrien. L'avoir interrompu a eu aussi des conséquences sur eux.

—Oui, acquiesça l'adolescente avec tristesse. Tikki n'est toujours pas réapparue.

—J'ignore combien de temps le jeune Adrien restera dans cet état mais s'il se réveille, ce sera très certainement le même jour que Plagg, son kwami. Tous les deux ont besoin de récupérer et cela sera bien plus long que pour Tikki. La seule chose à faire est d'attendre.

Un maigre espoir s'était ravivé à ces mots. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'y raccrocher et de patienter…

Après que maître Fu et Wayzz soient partis, Marinette alla s'installer au chevet de son partenaire et lui prit la main avec douceur. Gabriel Agreste, lui, regardait de nouveau le visage de son fils, y guettant le moindre signe indiquant qu'il reprenait conscience. Un long silence régna dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes.

—Il m'avait dit un jour qu'il se sentait seul, dit l'adolescente, ses yeux bleus emplis de tristesse. A l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'il était Chat Noir mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il semblait toujours si heureux quand on combattait ensemble.

—Adrien intériorisait sa peine, concéda Nooroo en regardant le jeune homme. Devenir Chat Noir a dû lui offrir une échappatoire à son quotidien.

Puis le silence régna de nouveau, interrompu uniquement par les sons émis par les machines présentes dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Nathalie vint prévenir son employeur qu'il avait un rendez-vous important dans quelques minutes. Gabriel Agreste la suivit à contrecœur et après s'être assuré d'être prêt, il demanda à sa subordonnée de remettre un double des clés du manoir à mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour essayer de racheter son erreur…

* * *

NB : La fin peut paraître un peu abrupte mais c'est voulu : je veux me laisser une marge pour faire une suite (de toute manière réclamée par ma chère beta qui m'en veux pour ce que j'ai osé faire à son chouchou...).


	2. Album Photo

Titre : Album Photo

Fandom : Miraculous Ladybug

Note : Séquelle de « Le prix à payer »

Réponse tardive à la review de Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste : Merci pour ta review et pour la suite, ben la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que Marinette prenait un peu de son temps libre chaque jour pour se rendre au manoir Agreste et rester environ une heure au chevet d'Adrien à espérer qu'il ouvrirait les yeux ou que son kwami se réveillerait. Cependant, rien n'avait changé : le garçon qu'elle aimait était toujours dans le coma tandis que Tikki et Plagg demeuraient endormis dans leurs Miraculous. C'était difficile à vivre pour tout le monde, surtout pour elle et Gabriel Agreste, mais il fallait qu'ils gèrent aussi leurs propres vies.

Si le styliste avait ralenti son rythme de travail pour rester aux côtés de son fils, l'adolescente, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus endosser le costume de Ladybug tant que Tikki n'était pas revenue, avait un peu de mal à suivre les cours. Pourtant, elle avait plus de temps libre mais elle l'utilisait pour rendre visite à son partenaire pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul et dans l'espoir de le voir se réveiller.

Quant à ses camarades de classe et amis, tous avaient été choqués d'apprendre qu'Adrien ne reviendrait pas. Nino et Alya avaient bien entendu essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait et aucun des deux n'avait été convaincu par la version officielle. Pour cette raison, Marinette les avaient emmenés avec elle au manoir Agreste et… l'état de leur ami les horrifia.

La journaliste en herbe, pour la première fois, ne savait pas quoi dire. Quant au DJ et amateur de musique, il était resté plusieurs minutes planté comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce avant de réagir en essayant de secouer l'épaule de son meilleur ami, sans succès. Puis après un moment de silence pesant, il eut comme une illumination : si Adrien ne pouvait pas les voir, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre !

Ce fut comme cela qu'Alya et Nino montèrent un projet ensemble : créer un montage de photos qui avaient été prises avec leur ami puis demander à tous ceux qui le voulaient d'enregistrer un commentaire sur les images. Max avait été débauché pour l'occasion pour aider à faire le film et Marinette, le lendemain, s'adressa à tous ses camarades pour leur demander de participer. Presque tous acceptèrent sans hésiter. Lila, sans surprise, n'avait pas semblé intéressée et personne ne comptait la faire changer d'avis après tous les mensonges qu'elle avait raconté. L'autre exception, c'était Chloé qui semblait trouver cela plus que suspect ou qui ne voulait tout simplement pas croire en la réalité.

Lorsque la fille du maire vint la voir pour lui demander pourquoi elle pouvait aller voir Adrien et pas elle, Marinette choisit de l'ignorer sur le coup, n'ayant plus le cœur de se battre verbalement avec elle. Sauf que sa vieille ennemie n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher et la harcelait pour obtenir ses réponses. En conséquence, elle finit par répliquer violemment qu'elle n'avait qu'à venir avec elle si elle tenait tant à le savoir. La peste de la classe fut un peu dérouté par cette réaction mais elle avait accepté car c'était, dans le fond, ce qu'elle désirait.

Or, à l'instant où Chloé vit Adrien dans le coma avec tous ces appareils branchés sur lui, une expression de pure horreur se peignit sur son visage avant que se jambes ne se dérobent sous elle. Craignant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise, Marinette avait appelé Nathalie et cette dernière avait escorté la fille du maire hors de la chambre. Elle resta ensuite seule au chevet de son ami pendant une bonne heure.

Quand elle sortit du manoir Agreste, la jeune créatrice remarqua tout de suite que sa camarade était assise sur les marches, occupée à regarder des photos sur son téléphone.

—Comment tu arrives à supporter de le voir comme ça ? demanda brusquement Chloé sans se tourner vers elle.

—Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul, c'est tout, répondit Marinette en toute franchise.

Il y eut un léger silence entre elles puis la fille du maire se leva et la fixa, dévoilant ses yeux embués de larmes et le mascara qui avait coulé, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. La jeune créatrice, surprise de la voir dans cet état, fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit un mouchoir que sa rivale prit sans un merci avant de s'en servir pour essuyer ses larmes et se moucher. Une minute s'écoula avant que la blonde ne reprenne la parole.

—Ma mère est morte quand j'avais sept ans, déclara Chloé, le regard dans le vague. Elle s'est endormie au volant de sa voiture et elle est restée plusieurs jours dans le coma, elle aussi branchée à pleins d'appareils bizarres.

A cet instant, Marinette comprit la réaction de sa camarade à la vue d'Adrien : elle n'avait pas seulement été choquée mais avait aussi revécu un évènement qui l'avait traumatisée.

—Mon père regrette encore de m'avoir emmenée la voir à l'hôpital, poursuivit-elle. Je voulais juste aller la voir et… enfin, t'as compris j'imagine.

Un léger silence se fit de nouveau durant lequel la fille du maire se remit à fixer son téléphone.

—Toi et Adrien êtes amis depuis longtemps ? demanda la jeune créatrice en voyant défiler des photos de sa camarade enfant sur l'écran.

—Depuis qu'on a six ans, pourquoi ? répliqua Chloé en la fixant, un sourcil haussé. En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ?

—Donc tu as surement des photos de lui et des souvenirs que tu veux peut-être partager, non ? Alya et Nino pourraient les inclurent à leur projet si tu es d'accord.

Les yeux bleus de la fille du maire s'agrandirent sous la surprise, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendue à cette proposition.

—Je… commença Chloé, regardant tour à tour son téléphone et Marinette. Je vais y réfléchir…

Puis elle rangea son portable dans son sac et se leva. Elle descendit les marches avant de s'arrêter en bas de celles-ci, se retournent brutalement vers la jeune créatrice.

—Et ne t'avise pas de parler à qui que ce soit de ce que je t'ai dis Dupain-Cheng ! s'exclama la blonde avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

Face à cette réaction, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en se disant que Chloé restait toujours la même, peu importe les circonstances.

Le lendemain à l'heure de la pause au collège, chacun était venu donner ses photos à Alya et Nino pendant que Max prenait le soin de toutes les classer par ordre chronologique. Puis tout à coup, Chloé et Sabrina avaient posé sur la table une boîte remplie de photos et de films que Chloé avait fait avec Adrien. Ce qui avait immédiatement intrigué Marinette, c'était la dizaine de lettres qu'elle y avait jointes, ce à quoi la fille du maire avait répondu qu'Adrien, pour ne pas que son père soit au courant, lui avait secrètement envoyé des lettres manuscrites pour lui demander comment s'inscrire au collège.

A la fin des cours, Nino avait demandé à emprunter une salle de classe vide pour enregistrer les messages audio avec Max et presque toute la classe faisait la queue – les deux absents étaient Nathanaël qui n'avait jamais vraiment noué de liens avec Adrien mais qui avait donné quelques dessins pour le projet, et Lila, ce qui ne surpris personne.

Si la majorité était restée au maximum cinq minutes, Chloé n'était pas ressortie de la salle avant un bon quart d'heure et quand elle avait terminé, les quelques bavardages qu'il y avait devant la porte avaient cessés en voyant que la fille du maire n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sabrina s'était précipitée pour la conduire aux toilettes des filles puis elle l'avait amenée jusqu'à sa limousine quelques minutes plus tard.

Toute la nuit, Nino et Max avaient travaillé sur le montage et c'était sans surprise qu'ils arrivèrent une minute en retard en cours le lendemain, tous deux à moitié endormis. Alya vérifia leur travail à la pause-déjeuner et, après deux pouces levés et quelques sourires, elle lui avait remis le DVD.

Il avait été convenu depuis le départ que Marinette serait la messagère et, en conséquence, elle avait avertit Nathalie Sancoeur de ce que préparaient ses camarades et lorsqu'elle lui téléphona pour lui dire que le film était prêt, celle-ci lui assura qu'à son arrivée, tout serait en place. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre d'Adrien après les cours, elle constata que l'assistante de Gabriel Agreste n'avait pas menti : un écran plat avait été amené et installé sur un meuble au bout du lit double ainsi qu'un lecteur DVD. Des haut-parleurs avaient été ajoutés sur les côtés et le tout était visiblement fonctionnel.

La jeune créatrice aurait aimé attendre que monsieur Agreste la rejoigne mais il n'avait pas pu annuler ses rendez-vous et elle était donc seule avec Nooroo quand elle enclencha la lecture du disque.

 _« Salut Adrien ! Comme ça fait un moment qu'on t'as pas vu et que tu nous manques, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait te faire un p'tit coucou. »_

Sans surprise, c'était Alya qui était à l'écran avec Nino, tous deux en train de faire un signe amical de la main.

 _« Tu sais mon pote, c'est pas pareil quand t'es plus là ! J'ai plus personne pour m'aider en TP de chimie et je peux plus copier en dou- Aïe ! Mais euh… Je blaguais ! »_

 _« J'en suis pas si certaine vu ta note au contrôle de maths du mois dernier. »_

Marinette eut un sourire face à cette petite chamaillerie entre ses amis.

 _« En tout cas, on a bossé comme des malades pour te faire ce petit cadeau donc on espère que tu vas l'aimer. »_

Une image de transition passa à l'écran, moment durant lequel la jeune créatrice choisit pour se rapprocher d'Adrien et prendre sa main dans la sienne. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire cela afin qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul.

Puis le défilé des photos débuta avec des clichés d'Adrien et de Chloé quand ils étaient enfants. Sans surprise, la voix off était celle de la fille du maire qui racontait comment elle et son ami d'enfance aimaient jouer à cache-cache dans Le Grand Paris quand ils avaient sept ans et qu'ils avaient cessé le jour où ils avaient été grondés par leurs parents car l'un d'eux avait choisi une cachette assez dangereuse. Par la suite, ils s'étaient cantonnés à des activités plus calmes et Chloé expliquait qu'elle avait encore l'ours en peluche qu'il lui avait offert quand il avait su qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère.

Vinrent les premières photos d'Adrien au collège et cette fois-ci, c'était Alya qui avait repris la parole. Elle commença en expliquant que si Chloé ne leur avait pas prêté cette correspondance secrète, jamais personne n'aurait su que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu aller au collège. La journaliste en herbe avoua que la peste de leur classe avait du bon en elle mais qu'il fallait bien chercher pour le trouver, ce sur quoi l'on pouvait entendre Nino approuver vivement.

Des photos prises lors d'activités et sportives furent accompagnées des voix de Kim puis d'Alix. Tous deux avaient hâte de retrouver leur camarade et de le défier dans des compétitions amicales, surtout Kim. Max avait précisé qu'il attendait impatiemment de pouvoir se mesurer de nouveau à lui sur Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

La séquence suivante comprenait des images de diverses activités qu'ils avaient faites en classe, le tout avec les commentaires encourageants de Rose, Mylène et Juleka puis d'Ivan et de Sabrina – cette dernière proposa même de faire une copie de tous ses cours pour qu'Adrien puisse rattraper son retard ou encore d'organiser une soirée pour étudier tous ensemble.

Puis virent des photos de sorties entre amis où Alya et Nino décrivirent tous les projets qu'ils avaient en tête pour passer du bon temps avec lui. Si certains étaient aussi simple qu'un bon ciné, d'autres étaient un peu plus farfelus…

Les dernières images montraient les quelques fois où elle et Adrien s'étaient retrouvés ensemble.

 _« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire tu sais… Je promets que je vais essayer de ne pas trop bafouiller cette fois. »_

Marinette était un peu dans une position précaire à ce moment-là car une bonne partie de ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire concernait leur double vie à eux deux et elle avait donc passé pas mal de temps à cogiter, au point d'en être nerveuse.

 _« Mes parents ont hâte de te revoir tu sais. Ils t'adorent et ils ont dit que si tu voulais venir manger un jour à la maison, ce serait avec plaisir qu'ils te recevraient. L'oncle de ma mère aussi t'aime bien et je crois que sans toi, je n'aurais pas vraiment réussi à le comprendre quand on s'est rencontrés lui et moi. Tu m'as vraiment bien aidé, surtout que j'avais vraiment peur de lui avoir fait une mauvaise impression… »_

A cet instant, Marinette eut une drôle de sensation, comme si quelque chose avait bougé dans sa main. En baissant les yeux, elle réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé : Adrien était en train de serrer sa main dans la sienne. Faiblement, certes, mais pour la première fois en un mois, il avait réagi.

 _« Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu penses de moi. Je suis super maladroite, j'ai pas vraiment confiance en moi et j'ai été incapable de me comporter normalement avec toi. En plus, ça avait super mal démarré entre nous avec cette histoire de chewing-gum ! J'ai vraiment pensé que tu étais comme Chloé à ce moment-là mais quand tu m'as prêté ton parapluie, j'ai réalisé que je t'avais mal jugé et c'est à partir de cet instant que je t'ai vraiment apprécié. »_

Elle sentait le pouce d'Adrien qui bougeait sur ses doigts dans un geste affectif. Il était clair à présent pour Marinette qu'il entendait tout et, comme à chaque qu'il la percevait en détresse ou démoralisée, il la réconfortait comme il le pouvait et ce peu importe qu'il portait son masque de Chat Noir ou non.

 _« Oh mince ! Ton parapluie ! Je te promets de te le rendre un jour, juré ! »_

—Marinette ?

La voix de Nooroo la ramena à la réalité et elle tourna la tête pour voir que le kwami lui tendait un mouchoir. Elle portait sa main libre à son visage et sentit qu'il était humide. Depuis quand pleurait-elle exactement ?

—Merci, dit-elle en prenant le mouchoir.

—Maître Fu a dit de garder espoir, lui dit le kwami avec optimisme. Adrien est toujours là et nous le savons à présent.

Oui, son ami, son partenaire et son amour était encore avec eux. Il leur fallait attendre le temps nécessaire pour qu'il puisse être pleinement de retour mais rien que ce geste venait de lui confirmer qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser seul, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Elle resterait à ses côtés jusqu'au jour de son réveil et ensuite… elle l'ignorait encore car jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de parler après avoir découverts leurs identités secrètes. Même si elle appréhendait ce moment, elle savait qu'ils devaient avoir cette discussion et qu'elle risquait fort d'être compliquée.

Mais bon, quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'ils resteraient au moins bons amis.


End file.
